


The Phoenix's Nest

by VioletStarfruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Kitchen Sex, Male Submissive, No poly or threesomes here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarfruit/pseuds/VioletStarfruit
Summary: I started Kinktober, and then just. Didn't.So here's the stuff I wrote for that. This is now my collection of shorter oneshots/drabbles, mostly based on prompts, using characters from my Phuong's Phia Dilemma stuff.All femdom. Go look somewhere else if you want maledom.
Relationships: Phuong Ly/Bairo, Phuong Ly/Masaru Kita, Phuong Ly/Others
Kudos: 5





	1. Teasing: Masaru

**Author's Note:**

> First, Last:  
> Phuong, Ly  
> Human(?)/Divine Vessel, 20  
> Black Hair, Yellow Eyes, Light Tan  
> Long straight/Wavy after coming from braid  
> 5'8"
> 
> Masaru, Kita  
> Human, 25  
> Black hair, black eyes, Fair  
> Long straight hair  
> 5’9”

“Masaru, why are you closing your eyes?” Phuong asked, hands playing with parts of him he never thought would prove pleasurable. 

The man in question let out a small complaint before opening his eyes. His eyes told him things that his body already felt. He was reclined comfortably between her legs, hands gripping the sheets while she played with his nipples. She was just lazily tracing them and he was already flustered. By the idea or the sensation? He couldn’t tell you. 

Without waiting for an answer she lightly pinched them. He squeaked, a sound he never imagined he could ever make. She was making him discover something new each day. “W-Why are you doing this, dear?”

She tilted his lips towards hers, a warm flush taking place on his face as they kissed. “Because you’re cute.”

It wasn’t the first time she had called him cute, but it still felt foreign to him. He was used to being called things like graceful, tall, dark, and handsome. Not that those meant much to him. But when it was Phuong that called him cute, lovely, captivating, and embarrassingly enough sometimes, ravishing, he was at a loss for words. Never in offense, gods no, but something told him that if he tried to refute her claims she’d double down on her statements, and he wasn’t sure if his heart could hold out. 

“That doesn’t explain anything,” he responded, readjusting himself in her embrace. 

“It means that seeing you get lost in pleasure is a favorite pastime of mine. And finding new ways to do so is part of that,” she said as she played with the hem of his pants. His shirt was long gone and it seemed like his pants were soon to follow. “I love you and your stoneface, but I definitely hold this expression above that.” She turned his head to the mirror off to the side of the room and he quickly turned the other way at the sight of his less than proper expression. 

“Now let’s give this part of you some attention, shall we?” Her hands tugged his pants to his knees and he kicked the rest off. Her hands rubbed his inner thigh while he leaned further into her warmth. “Ready?”

He nodded, taking a shaky breath in anticipation. 

“Use your words, dear.”

His hands overlapped with hers, taking another breath. “Ready.”


	2. Kitchen: Bairo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf gets whipped cream and honey licked off his body on a kitchen countertop. Next question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bairo:  
> Werewolf, 24  
> Pale blue hair, gray eyes  
> Tan  
> Long fluffy hair  
> Buff  
> Scarred face, missing part of mouth skin. Plenty of battle scars.  
> 6’5”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, Bairo, but you look so cute eating a whole turkey like that.”

The blue-haired werewolf paused his eating to grin as best as he could with his stuffed cheeks. The woman talking to him laughed softly and his fluffy ears pricked at the sound. She wiped his face and took a leg for herself. The two of them finished off the rest of the bird and cleaned up the mess. It was much too late for anyone to be up, besides them of course. 

“Do we not have any dessert, Phuong?” the werewolf asked his fiancee. 

She opened a few drawers and shook her head. “None that are prepared. It’s to be expected though. The kitchen doesn’t make a lot of sweets on Tuesda- Ah!”

“Did you find something?” he asked, hurrying over to rest his head on her shoulder. She wasn’t looking at anything he was expecting, just a jar of honey and some cream. He stared at them blankly before stepping back to look at her face. Her eyes were twinkling and his tail instantly started waving in anticipation for whatever she was plotting. He didn’t have a clue, but his body already had an idea.

She nudged him out of her way and pulled a large bowl from under a counter. After rummaging for a bit she also grabbed a whisk and some napkins. He leaned onto the counter, resting his cheek on his crossed arms. He did NOT squeak when she squeezed his butt that was stuck up in the air while he watched her move around the royal kitchen. 

She poured the cream into the large bowl and handed him the whisk. “Shirt off and start mixing, dear.” 

He chuckled and did as she said. “Are there any ulterior motives for my lack of a shirt?”

“Nothing here but ulterior motives, dear.”

While he did his job whipping air into the cream, she got herself seated on the counter, occasionally reaching out to feel his arms. “Gods, I love these arms so much.”

His cheeks warmed at the compliment and he was soon done with the cream. Phuong clapped her hands and hopped off the countertop. Her hands wandered over his chest, stomach, arms, anywhere his clothes normally covered that is. “You did such a good job, dear.”

Bairo smiled bashfully, soaking in her praise for such a menial task. And then his back was cold from the marble counter she pinned him against. It happened so fast and his heart warmed when he felt her hand catch his head from bashing against the hard surface. The warmth quickly turned to heat when he realized what exactly was going on, and suddenly the cold marble didn’t register in his head anymore. 

“O-Oh…” his voice cracked. 

She littered kisses across his shirtless body, easing his nerves. “How about I eat dessert and you just lay here and relax?” A finger dabbed some cream on his lower lip and as he was about to lick it off himself she took care of it quickly. She didn’t even have to ask and he would have agreed. 

After they parted for air he nodded frantically, sliding himself up so that his legs no longer hung off the side. As he did so she pulled his trousers off, tossing them to the ground so they wouldn’t get sticky. She did the same with her clothes, but not before locking the doors and placing a soundproof spell on the walls. 

Dollops of whipped cream were spread across his body and he bit his lip in anticipation. She started from the top, kissing his shoulders while she straddled his waist. Shifting down she licked the cream off his nipples before teasingly biting at them. His groans jumped to a high pitched whine until she released them, only for her to slather his chest with honey. 

He covered his face, peeking through his fingers as she gave more attention to his now puffy nipples. No he did NOT squeak when she made eye contact through his hands. He arched his chest into her mouth and turned his head up, heart pounding in his ears. 

Once she was done showering his very impressive chest she spread his legs and kneeled between his thighs. His cock was standing at attention, but that’s for last. She drizzled some honey and cream in the crease of his hip and thigh, licking a long stripe upwards that drew out a long “Pleeeeease…” from the man.

“You’re doing a great job, love. So sweet for me.”

A soft ‘thank you’ was heard from the werewolf’s covered face. He was still watching from the cracks of his fingers, but his hiding was cute. 

“Show me your face, Bairo.” 

He whined in complaint, but complied nonetheless. He was rewarded with her smile, which made his tail tickle her chin, and a kiss to the head of his cock, which made him accidentally buck up. “S-Sorry!”

Phuong laughed, rubbing a soothing hand on his stomach. “It’s alright, love.” She cleaned her hands on the napkins and started petting his fluffy tail. 

“Phuonggg, that’s cheating!” he groaned. 

“It’s not cheating when all of this is mine, right?”

“....Right,” he grinned, glowing at her proclamation. His wolf brain just loved the idea of belonging didn’t it?

While he was distracted with his own thoughts she spread some more honey on his cock. Using her thumb to spread it on his head he was quickly brought back to his very nice reality. He was a panting mess. 

She licked the underside of his cock before taking the whole thing in her throat, making the poor boy howl. Quite literally.

The soundproofing was a good idea. 


End file.
